marktforschungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Was ist Usability
Was ist Usability? Soziale vs. praktische Akzeptanz *Soziale Akzeptanz: ist die Existenz und Funktion eines solchen Dings aus gesellschaftlich-ethischer Sicht vertretbar? geht der praktischen Akzeptanz voraus *Praktische Akzeptanz: funktioniert das Ding, wie es funktionieren soll *Kosten, Support, Reliability, Kompatibilität mit bereits existenten Systemen, Nützlichkeit (= usefulness), wird nach Grudin (1992) unterschieden nach *Utility: can the functionality of the system in principle do what is needed? (dabei ist aber ein Produkt auch nützlich, wenn es Spaß macht, und sein Sinn darin bestehen soll, dass es Spaß macht) *Usability: how well can users use that functionality? (bezieht sich auf alle Teile des Systems, mit denen ein Mensch interagieren kann) *Usability wird anhand einiger test user bestimmt, die vorher festgelegte Aufgaben erfüllen sollen oder durch die (Feld-)Beobachtung von Menschen, die das System nach ihren Bedürfnissen irgendwie nutzen *Usability kann nur anhand eines repräsentativen Sets von Aufgaben festgelegt sein, anhand derer die verschiedenen usability-Attribute gemessen werden *Normalerweise wird dann ein Mittelwert aus den einzelnen Usability-Scores für die jeweiligen Aufgaben als Gesamt-Usability-Score gebildet und dann mit einem vorher festgelegten Minimum/Cut-Off-Wert verglichen 5 Dimensionen der Usability (nach Nielsen, 1993) 1. Learnability: Erlernen des Systems soll einfach sein, damit der User es möglichst schnell sinnvoll nutzen kann *Vermutlich das fundamentale Usability-Prinzip *Einfachheit des Lernens bezieht sich auf den ersten Abschnitt der Lernkurve (Novizen): einfach zu lernen: steiler Anstieg; schwer zu lernen: flacher Anstieg *Start von einem Nullpunkt, wenn es vorher keinen Kontakt mit dem vorliegenden oder einem ähnlichen System gab; ansonsten natürlich nicht, weil dann Erfahrung von früherem System transferiert wird (Polson, Muncher & Engelbeck, 1986) *Leicht zu erfassen: Zeit von Novizen, die es braucht, um ein bestimmtes Maß an Fertigkeit zu erreichen *Diese Novizen sollten die Zielgruppe des Produkts repräsentieren (inkl. deren Level an Vorwissen) *Tatsächliche Nutzung des Systems geschieht meist, bevor alle Komponenten vollständig erlernt wurden *Subjektiver Eindruck über die Learnability eines Systems kann durch Fragen erfasst werden (und das kann Aufschluss darüber geben, warum User bestimmte Systeme zurückweisen, etwa weil die Gebrauchsanweisung zu fett ist: Nielsen, Mack, Bergendorff & Grischkowsky, 1986); ist aber kein valides Maß für die tatsächliche Lernbarkeit!!! 2. Efficiency: sobald das System erlernt ist, soll es ein hohes Maß an Produktivität ermöglichen *Bezieht sich auf das Steady-State-Level von Usern (also den Zeitpunkt, wenn die Lernkurve nicht mehr ansteigt); in dem Moment wird geschaut, wie die Performanz mit dem System ist: „Experten“ *Muss an erfahrenen Usern gemessen werden (Erfahrung wird entweder über Selbstbericht erfasst oder über Zeitdauer der Erfahrung mit dem System; advanced: Stundenzahl, die mit dem System gearbeitet wurde) *Dann: Messung der Zeit, der es bedarf, um von „Experten“ unter Verwendung des Systems eine bestimmte Aufgabe ausführen zu lassen 3. Memorability: das System soll leicht zu merken sein, damit auch User, die es nicht ständig benutzen, nach einer längeren Zwischenzeit es wieder effizient benutzen können und keine neue Einarbeitungszeit nötig ist *Bezieht sich auf casual users *Wird nicht sehr häufig getestet; 2 Wege: *casual users sollen eine bestimmte Aufgabe erledigen, Zeit wird gemessen *Nach der Systemnutzung wird ein Gedächtnistest durchgeführt (Zeitintervall dazwischen nicht näher benannt); AV: Zahl der korrekten Antworten; Problem: eigentlich ist zum Nutzen ja kein active recall, sondern nur passive recognition nötig (Mayes, Draper, McGregor & Oatley, 1988) 4. Error tolerance and prevention: das System soll wenige und KEINE katastrophalen Fehler enthalten; wenn mal ein Fehler auftritt, muss dieser möglichst leicht zu beheben sein *Fehler = jede Handlung, die nicht zum erwünschten Ergebnis führt *Einige Fehler werden sofort vom User korrigiert und verlangsamen nur den Aufgabenlösungsprozess (z.T. geringfügig), diese Fehler müssen nicht extra beachtet werden, weil sie bereits bei Efficiency eingerechnet sind *„Katastrophale Fehler“: a) werden vom User nicht entdeckt: fehlerhaftes Arbeitsprodukt; b) zerstören die bereits unternommenen Schritte zur Aufgabenlösung des Users: sollen separat gezählt werden *Fehlerrate des Systems = Summe solcher Handlungen während der Ausführung einer bestimmten Aufgabe 5. (subjective) Satisfaction: User sollen das System mögen und damit zufrieden sein *Insbesondere bei Systemen wichtig, die außerhalb der Arbeit/in der Freizeit genutzt werden *Kann gemessen werden über Selbstbericht oder auch objektivere Maße, wie z.B. EEG, Pupillenerweiterung, Herzrate, Blutdruck, Hautleitwert, Adrenalin: sehr aufwändig und auch nicht unbedingt hocheffektiv (hohe Basisrate an Nervosität kann Ergebnisse verrauschen etc.) *Fragebögen zur Systemzufriedenheit sind meist sehr kurz, es gibt aber auch längere (Chin, Diehl & Norman, 1988); Problem bei langen Fragebögen: geringere Akzeptanz und Antwortrate *Ansonsten entweder Likert-Formate (Ich bin zufrieden – sehr – gar nicht) ODER semantic differential scales mit gegensätzlichen Aussagen an beiden Skalenenden *Zusätzlich häufig: ein Item zur Gesamtzufriedenheit *Fragen zur wahrgenommenen Schwierigkeit des Systems führen eher zu höheren Ratings der Schwierigkeit, weil sich User nicht an der Durchschnittsschwierigkeit orientieren, sondern sich an Situationen erinnern, in denen ihnen der Umgang mit dem System besonders schwer fiel (Cordes, 1993); also keine Aussagen über die tatsächliche Schwierigkeit, aber ähnlich wie bei Learnability möglicherweise Grund für mangelnde Verkäufe *Problem bei Zufriedenheitsabfragen: Leniency-Bias; weniger ein problem beim Vergleich von Produkten/Systemen, eher ein Problem bei der Interpretation von Zufriedenheits-Ratings von nur einem Produkt *Kann möglicherweise durch rekodierte Items abgepuffert werden *Diese Dimensionen sollen systematisch entwickel-, mess- und evaluierbar sein, und das ist dem indifferenten Konzept der „user friendliness“ vorzuziehen (Shackel, 1991) *Die Wichtigkeit dieser Dimensionen hängt vom Kontext und von den Bedürfnissen der User ab *User experience möchte zusätzlich aesthetics, pleasure and consistency with moral values berücksichtigt wissen